


Guardian

by whimsyofchaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Game: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Gen, Rated Teen to be safe, Science dad is going to protect his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyofchaos/pseuds/whimsyofchaos
Summary: Vexen survives Axel's attack and rushes in to protect someone very dear to him.
Kudos: 7





	Guardian

Vexen cried out in pain as he fell through the dark corridor he’d summoned. It took all of his strength (and his adrenaline rush helped no doubt) to lift himself off of the floor. He stumbled, hunched over, as the searing pain of the burns he’d received from Axel nearly overtook his mind entirely. Through his strangled thoughts, Vexen managed to make his way over to the safety shower located in his laboratory. It was really meant to wash off any acids or dangerous chemicals he was working with, but he didn’t care at this point. He hissed as the shower turned on; the water both soothed him and caused more pain to flare up. As he steadied his breathing, Vexen studied the burns on his arms. Luckily he’d been able to coat his body in ice just a moment before Axel had used that fire spell on him. It was because of his ice spell that he was still alive, and if not for his ice spell, his burns would have been far more severe than just first degree. He snarled angrily, Axel’s actions just had to be Marluxia’s orders. Those two would pay for this. As Vexen finished up and stepped out of the shower however, he collapsed from exhaustion. Though he tried to fight it, his eyes slipped shut against his will and everything went black as he drifted to sleep.

When Vexen awoke he felt extremely stiff, as if he’d been asleep for quite some time. He struggled to get up and realized that he was on the floor right beside the emergency shower. He heard muffled voices from down the hall and made his way over to their source. As Vexen drew closer, the voices became clearer, and he could understand them.

“-If you can get that, you can be a new person- not Riku, nor anybody else. You won’t just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your own self.”

That was Axel’s voice, but who was he talking to? The Replica? Vexen’s jaw clenched tightly. When he got his hands on Axel he’d-!

“Axel, what are you saying to him?!”

Zexion? He’d never heard the boy’s voice so filled with fear. Well, his voice hadn’t been so frightened since…since Xehanort threatened their lives back in Radiant Garden. His anger instantly turned to panic and Vexen began to bolt through the halls. No. _Nonononononono_! He was not taking Zexion from him! He’d already failed to protect the boy once; he wasn’t going fail a second time!

“You know, here’s as good a place to start as any.”

Vexen summoned his shield. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he got closer and closer to the voices; closer to Zexion. Lexaeus had to be gone; there was no way that Axel would be able to get this close if the Silent Hero were still alive. Vexen was the only one that could help; Zexion needed his aid more than ever. He’d never be able to live with himself if he allowed Zexion to fade away into nothingness.

“You can’t do this!” Zexion’s fearful shout echoed through the halls as Vexen charged into the room.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Vexen screamed as he slammed his shield into the Riku Replica’s head, knocking him out cold.

Vexen took a protective stance in front of Zexion, and he gave Axel the cruelest most furious glare. His blood was boiling. Vexen didn’t think he’d ever been so angry; which was ironic, considering he wasn’t supposed to feel anything right now. But he did; he felt the need to protect, and it was overwhelming. Perhaps it was instinct, perhaps not.

“How _dare_ you.” Vexen hissed, his voice as cold as his element, “Try to harm _my_ child."

The air in the room quickly dropped and ice formed on the floor at Vexen’s feet. Axel’s eyes were wide in shock; he’d thought Vexen was gone for good. Clearly his fire spell had done some damage, as the long blonde hair that covered Vexen’s head was now barely shoulder length and singed at the ends. The Flurry of Dancing Flames took a step back as Vexen stood there and seethed; his poison green eyes never leaving Axel’s emerald ones. Axel had no idea that the scientist could be this intimidating and he couldn’t help but picture an enraged mamma bear when he now gazed at the man in front of him.

“I’m going to freeze you solid and shatter your frozen body to pieces.” Vexen threatened, his words dripping with venom as he readied an ice spell, “Or perhaps that’s too _merciful_.”

Zexion gawked at Vexen’s back in shock. Where had this behavior come from? Vexen had never shown this kind of care for him before…or had he? As Zexion searched his memories he realized that yes, Vexen very much did care about him. Sure the older man was extremely harsh with his words at times, well, nearly all of the time, but through all the complaining and nagging, Vexen was always there for him. If Zexion needed help, Vexen would drop his work to assist immediately, if Zexion was hurt, his wounds would be the first Vexen would see to treating, if one of the neophytes tried to question Zexion’s authority, Vexen would be there to whip them into shape. Why did he ever believe that the Chilly Academic didn’t care for him? The only person who had ever told him otherwise was…Xemnas. He was told that Vexen didn’t respect him as a founding member; he was told that Vexen didn’t enjoy his company and found him a bore; he was told that Vexen found the Replica project more important than him. How could he have been so blind? Xemnas was driving them apart. The more Zexion looked back the more instances he found of the Superior’s lies. Zexion felt his chest tighten and inwardly cursed himself. He’d cried when he’d believed Vexen dead, though he didn’t know why exactly, now he did. He’d never stopped caring about the older man, he was family.

“Y’know, somehow I just knew you’d end up being more trouble than you’re worth.” Axel sighed as he summoned his chakrams, “This is why I hate the icky jobs.”

“Vexen.” Zexion called as he moved to stand beside his caretaker, summoning his lexicon to his hand as he did so, “We can do this, together.”

Vexen glanced to his side and a small, genuine smile tugged at his lips, “Of course we can, we have each other. And I promise you; we always will.”


End file.
